


After Effect

by PuppyLuv230



Series: The Stanley Parable one-shots [1]
Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: M/M, Relationship between characters up to reader, sad narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLuv230/pseuds/PuppyLuv230
Summary: What happens when the restart button stops working? One-shot based after the Explosion ending. The relationship between the characters in this story can be interpreted as a pairing or just friendship.





	After Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on Explosion Ending Aftermath on deviantART. I do not own The Stanley Parable.

The Narrator walked around the now destroyed office building, drinking in the sight of the carnage with a frown. After Stanley had pressed the ON button, he had teased the poor office worker, played with him, and scared him half to death as the employee desperately searched for a way to stop the bombs from going off, only for the Narrator to find he couldn't restart the game.

'Stanley…' he thought. 'Why did you try to turn the facility on? What did you want? Power? Or was it just out of curiosity of what would happen?'

The Narrator continued to move through the building, carefully climbing over piles of chairs and desks and concrete from the floors that used to make up the higher levels. His destination was unknown to him. All he knew was that he was weaving past fallen support beams and climbing over broken walls to who-knows-where.

He suddenly realized he was in the Mind Control Facility part of the building, broken glass from the monitors and shattered slabs of sheetrock from what used to be the ceiling covering the ground. Only the foundation for the circular room was distinguishable from the rest of the wreckage.

But what caught his attention the most was what looked like a human hand sticking out from under one of the debris piles. Carefully, he dug the limp human form that he knew as Stanley, who was surprisingly still in one piece, out from under the pile and looked down at him in shock and disbelief.

Blood was spattered all over his body, especially across his face and chest, and it dripped from his mouth, greatly contrasting with his deathly pale skin. Seeing the office worker like this made the Narrator feel sick to his stomach and slightly disoriented, and he had to look away.

'Are you happy now?' a little voice asked him. 'You killed him. It won't restart.'

'It's not my fault,' he shot back, feeling his jaw tighten. 'Stanley pressed the ON button voluntarily. There was nothing I could do.'

'It is your fault. You could have let him escape. You could have warned him what the ON button would do. But you didn't, and now he's gone.'

'No.'

'Yes, he's gone. He was the only person you've ever cared about, and now he's gone. And it's all your fault.'

The Narrator looked down at the employee once again, feeling tears weld up in his eyes.

"Stanley…"

He buried his face in his hands and fell to his knees crying.

"I'm sorry, Stanley!" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen! I never wanted you to end up like this! Please forgive me!"


End file.
